


没有名字的小甜饼一枚

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “你玩什么呢？”探员一边问一边松领带。“复仇者版的《愤怒的小鸟》。”Clint头都没抬。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	没有名字的小甜饼一枚

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年旧文搬运存档

成为复仇者联盟的一员意味着各种各样的人生转变。自从纽约一战让他们成为世界上知名度最广的六个人之后，Clint和Natasha就再也不能搞之前神盾那套秘密特工的把戏了，因为每个犯罪团伙成员现在都清楚鹰眼和黑寡妇长什么样子。但除此之外Clint还挺享受出名这件事，毕竟，对于一个曾经在马戏团长大，为了吸引观众目光身穿紫色戏服的人来说，弓箭手的自尊心还真挺大的。

所以当Tony宣布Stark集团联手Rovio公司合作开发了复仇者联盟版《愤怒的小鸟》时，Clint比见到鹰眼的手办还兴奋。不为了别的，就因为那是《愤怒的小鸟》，他最喜欢的手机游戏没有之一。

“简直酷毙了。”几个月后他心满意足地抱着Stark平板，玩着上面的试运行版游戏。正义的小鸟一方是复仇者联盟他们六个，邪恶的猪则由齐塔瑞人扮演，Clint不亦乐乎地探索着游戏角色，连Phil坐在他身旁也没发现。

“你玩什么呢？”探员一边问一边松领带。

“复仇者版的《愤怒的小鸟》。”Clint头都没抬。

“是吗？”Phil的声音含笑，“都是什么样子的。”

“喏，”Clint把平板递过去，展示给他看，“这只是Stark，他的能力是发射激光光束；这只红蓝相间的不用我说你肯定知道，可以在被弹出去之后扔他那小小的盾牌。”Phil是超级美队粉，这个大家都知道，所以当Clint故意让手底下那只美队鸟撞上墙时坐在他身边的男友给了他一个非常不友好的眼神。

“Thor鸟的能力就是一边挥锤子一边放电，说实话有点像星战版的西斯皇帝；绿大个最好用了，弹一个出去半个屏幕都能被砸毁，不过我更喜欢Tasha的能力，这个还从来没在《愤怒的小鸟》里面出现过。你看——”他一边说一边演示，“如果让黑寡妇鸟直接撞上一只外星猪，那么这只猪会自动转化成鸟，归属我方阵营，是不是酷毙了？”

“我不认为Romanoff探员的能力应该被这么形容，不过的确，很厉害。”Phil淡淡地回答道，“那你呢？”

“我嘛……”Clint挠了挠后脑勺，“就是射箭呗。不过Tony给我设计了一个挺不错的能力。”他的手指点在一只穿着深紫色制服，鼻梁上架着太阳镜，头顶一撮黄毛的小圆鸟上面，然后对准一群外星猪弹了出去。Clint不愧是地球最强射手，连玩《愤怒的小鸟》都有超强准头，他手下的鹰眼鸟在即将砸过去的同时被他在屏幕上一点，又射出了一支箭，成功消灭了另一个方向的猪。

“虽然看上去和队长的能力差不多，不过鹰眼鸟的箭是可以升级的，只要有了足够金币，到后期可以升级成爆炸箭或者声波箭，这样威力就比原来大好几倍，棒吧？”

“是很棒，不过我更期待着我的男友在分别一周后更关注我，而不是一款游戏。”听着Phil语气中淡淡的酸意，Clint把手里的平板一扔，顺势把对方压在沙发上。游戏什么的随时都可以玩，可是会吃醋的Phil，这可是百年难得一见啊。

***

接下来的一个月里Clint将自己的空余时间全部投入玩这款游戏里，而且他还成了网络上挺知名的玩家，经常在YouTube上分享“怎样用美队鸟一鸟通关”，或者“黑寡妇鸟的正确使用方法”这样的视频。当然最让他惊喜的是鹰眼鸟受到了很大追捧，每天和他讨论怎样更好升级装备的玩家络绎不绝，Clint也毫无保留地将自己的经验全盘托出。

复联的其他人对他的行为态度不一。Stark似乎很自豪自己开发了一款让Clint痴迷的游戏，经常在餐桌上趾高气扬地讨论改进问题；正在努力学习现代文化知识的Steve买下了这份安利，不过他的手指一开始根本控制不好力气，在紧张关头按碎了好几块Stark平板；Banner博士是绝对不会花时间在这种无聊游戏上，他只围观过一次Clint用绿巨人通关，然后一边翻白眼一边摇了摇头；至于Natasha，虽然她从来没公开表明过自己对这款游戏的厌恶，但Clint一直怀疑世界玩家积分榜上一个居高不下的账号很有可能属于她。

然后终于有一天，Clint在爬上床时发现Phil的手里也抱着一块平板，正在玩《愤怒的小鸟》。

“你在玩哪一关？”刚洗完澡的Clint光溜溜地挤到对方身旁。Phil笑了笑，但没放下手里的游戏。

“倒数第二关。”

“哦进度这么快？”Clint有些诧异，他完全不知道男友说什么时候开始玩这游戏的。“在最后三关就可以自选鸟了，你用的谁？”

Phil把板子往Clint这边倾斜了一点，屏幕上绿巨鸟的身影清晰可见。

“哦。”Clint突然有点不开心。他其实有点期待Phil会用鹰眼鸟来通关，虽然自己飞的没钢铁鸟快，杀伤力也没绿巨鸟大，但毕竟是自家男友，Clint真心以为Phil会试着用用自己。

正当他抱着被子滚到一旁散发怨气的时候，平板的扬声器里传来三星通关的声音，然后是Phil一句低声的“终于攒够了”。

“嗯？你攒够什么了？”Clint耐不住好奇心，还是又一次靠了过去。他看着还差最后一关的Phil并没有进行下一关，而是点开菜单栏里的购物中心，然后手指滑向站在阴影里的鹰眼鸟。

“我之前就差两个金币。”他没再解释什么，而是直接点击购买，为鹰眼鸟换上了目前更新的游戏里最贵最好用的一套装备，然后微笑着看向Clint。

“鹰眼是我最喜欢的复仇者没有之一，你难道真的以为我在通最后一关时不会用我最喜欢的复仇鸟吗？”

于是就这样，一个被男友表白后满脸通红的鹰眼，在眼巴巴等着对方手指一划就用鹰眼鸟一鸟通关之后，又一次像只扎向目标的鸟一样猛地将他扑倒，全然不顾掉在床下的板子还在发出洛基猪呼噜噜的叫声。


End file.
